Chimera and the Silver Lady
by Aloria
Summary: Sequel to Chimera and the Tower, so read that one first if you haven't. Canthrea reappears and causes trouble for Amelia. A:Z:OC triangle.
1. Default Chapter

Chimera and the Silver Lady

Chimera and the Silver Lady

BG: continuation of Chimera and the Tower- if you're reading this and don't know who Canthrea is, go back and read that story first! ;) its not THAT long and its definitely not boring.

Zelgadis sat in the tavern with the rest of the group, drinking his tea, sitting in his chair sideways from the table, legs crossed, slight scowl on his face. Once again that fruitcake Mazoku had tricked them into going on a useless quest, wasted their time, made a fool of Zelgadis, and dumped the Chimera into the pits of depression once again. Why did Xelloss do this, you may ask? Because Beast Master had told her Priest General to destroy that book. That book that Canthrea, the Seventh Magi, had crammed her expansive knowledge into. Not only was Canthrea powerful, she was beautiful, of COURSE she had to be crazy. The Chimera mused that she could have been his perfect woman- if she hadn't had that one little drawback.

Lina, Gourry and Amelia were pigging out simply because they'd just woken up from a long sleep after being awake for almost two days in that dratted tower. Zelgadis was doubly peeved because Lina had somehow managed to swipe his compass, even if she didn't have the slightest idea how to read it.

"Aww, cheer up, Zelgadis! You'll always have Amelia!" Xelloss appeared near the Chimera, smirking with that happy closed-eyes expression he always wore when satisfied with himself. Zelgadis's anger boiled over and he lashed out, drenching Xelloss with the entire contents of a wine pitcher from the table. The others stared as Zelgadis got to his feet and stomped out of the tavern, moodily pulling his hood over his head.

Lina blinked, "Gads..... didn't know that taking his compass would piss him off THAT much..." she commented.

Amelia stared, "Ms. LINA! You took his compass? How UNJUST of you!" the princess cried, mad that Lina had done something like that to Zelgadis, of all people.

Xelloss opened one eye, peering at the door. "Hey, Xelloss? Are you okay?" Gourry asked, completely oblivious, more worried that Xelloss might catch a cold from being wet.

The Mazoku smiled at them, "Yare, Yare, I'm fine, Gourry-san," with that, the Priest General disappeared.

* * *

Zelgadis stalked down the road leading into the town, intent on ditching the group for a while. He couldn't take it any longer. Lina's continual quest for more treasure then she possibly ever needed, Gourry's immense stupidity, and Amelia's never-ending speeches of JUSTICE. It was too much for him to handle any longer. Besides, they weren't helping him find his cure. They were just getting in his way, always side tracking to some bandit hide out to flame them and steal from the thieves.

"I'm just so SICK of it!" Zelgadis ranted as he topped a hill and worked on putting it between himself and the town the others were still probably eating in.

"Sick of it?" a dulcet voice asked from beside him, matching his pace. "Then I suppose that's why you're out here instead of with them?"

Zelgadis tripped on his own foot, ending up sprawled on the ground, his cape flown up over his head. Slowly, he lifted his arm, pushing it back from his face to peer at who had spoken.

"My! You didn't display such clumsiness in my dreams," the silver haired woman said with a soft laugh. She was standing near him, her weight on one hip, the other foot stretched out to the side somewhat, hands on her hips. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head, her bangs left free. Zelgadis noticed that Canthrea was now wearing a pair of somewhat tight pants that showed her shapely legs. These pants were ivory colored while her tight, long sleeved, turtle necked shirt was black.

"Y- you startled me.. I hadn't exactly expected to see you again, let alone anytime soon," Zelgadis said, trying to act cool as he picked himself off the ground and dusted his cloths off. Canthrea smiled.

"I strive to be unpredictable. Well, I'm striving now, at any rate. I'm not sure if the other six Magi are still around, but I would prefer that they not find out that I'm awake." Canthrea glanced around, her deep green eyes glittering in the sunlight. She smiled again, turning its full feminine power upon Zelgadis. "I was hoping you'd let me travel with your group. Though, you don't seem to be with them anymore. I'm hoping to keep a low profile... understand?"

Zelgadis snorted, looking in the direction of the town, "'Low profile' and 'Lina Inverse' do not mix. Like oil and water. Traveling with her would either get your head blown off by her or one of her enemies, which usually happen to be Mazoku or bandits."

Canthrea's eyes brightened, "Really?! Sound's exciting!"

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile...."

The Silver Lady smiled cutely, "Well, if I travel with someone like this Lina Inverse, her reputation would completely cover my being there, I think. I would just become 'one of her lackeys'. Of course... the Mazoku would know the moment they appeared to fight her who I am, but, if she's made enemies with Mazoku and she's still alive, then I gather that she hasn't lost a battle with them yet." Canthrea winked broadly at him, her silver chain earrings swinging as she moved.

Zelgadis looked at her for a long moment, "I suppose... but aren't you mad about your book?"

"My book? Heck no! I didn't give her the real one anyway!" Canthrea laughed and Zelgadis had to chuckle as well. "The real one is still hidden."

Zelgadis smiled, "I'm glad you didn't lose it to Xelloss's tricks then."

"You mean that wasn't the REAL BOOK?" Xelloss appeared nearby, looking angry. His dark violet eyes were open staring at Canthrea.

Canthrea smirked at the Mazoku. "Of course not. Besides, just a little fire wouldn't destroy the book." She shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm not going to give it to Lina Inverse, if that's what you're worried about."

Xelloss did not look relieved in the least. "...won't be happy about this..." he muttered before disappearing once again.

Zelgadis smirked, "Good! Someone finally has the upper hand on him." Canthrea gave a courtly bow.

"ZEL!!" Lina's voice echoed from atop the hill behind him and the Chimera cringed.

"Ah, looks like you couldn't get rid of them after all," Canthrea said but patted his shoulder. "You _are_ rock, aren't you?" she asked with curiosity. "You're going to have to tell me all the things I missed."

Lina came running down the hill, coming to a stop, puffing and panting. "W-hy -ar-e- you- ou-t- here?" she asked, gasping for breath, then looked at Canthrea. "And-what's-she doing here?" It wasn't but moments later that Gourry and Amelia came running over the hill to join them. Zelgadis refrained from answering and watched as Amelia jabbed Lina in the side a few times. "Alright! Alright!" Lina whined and finally held out her hand, the compass resting on her palm. "You can have it back, Zel, I didn't know that taking it would make you so mad!"

The Chimera gave a sideways glance at Canthrea who sniggered behind her hand. Zelgadis looked back at Lina and smiled somewhat, "You can keep it."

Lina blinked, her fingers closing around the disk. "I- can? B- but..."

He shrugged, "It's just a thing, material object, it doesn't matter in the long run."

"Then why'd you dump all that good wine on Xelloss?" Gourry asked.

Zelgadis shook his head, not answering that question. Amelia was glowering at Canthrea. "Oh... Canthrea wants to join us."

Lina blinked then smiled brightly, sliding up to the ancient Magi woman. "Of COURSE you can join us!" the redhead sorceress said.

Canthrea sweatdropped, she cast Zelgadis a glance as if to say 'perhaps I made a mistake?' but she smiled. "Thank you."

"Sorry about your book... I didn't know Xelloss was going to do that, though I should have known he would. He always does things like that." Lina sighed, upset once more about not getting the book, but at least she had access to the one who'd made the book.

"It's alright. As I told Zelgadis, sometimes Fate is like that." Canthrea shrugged and smirked at Amelia who was giving her the Death Glare.

"Lina- what book are you talking about?" Gourry asked.

Canthrea sweatdropped even more, looking at Zelgadis who whispered, "Just get used to it."

Lina screamed and jumped on the blonde swordsman, bashing her fists into his head. "You stupid Jellyfish! Don't you remember anything?!"

* * *

Canthrea beamed happily at the campfire as she sat cross-legged in front of it on the ground while night descended upon the glade they were camped in. Zelgadis was sitting beside her while Amelia was beside him. Gourry and Lina were fighting over some food on the other side of the fire.

"This is nice! Nothing like a good old fashioned campout to settle the mind back into more normal patterns of thought, eh, Zel-chan?" Canthrea asked as she took in a breath of the smoke scented air.

Zelgadis smiled softly. "I suppose... I do enjoy sleeping under the stars," he admitted.

"Would you like some more stew Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia interrupted, holding a bowl in front of him with a bright smile.

Zelgadis had already had more then enough stew, the choice bits of meat happened to have gone into his bowl the first serving, Amelia having seen to that. "No thank you, Amelia, I'm full," he replied to her kindly and turned back to continue his conversation with Canthrea.

"So tell me about Chimeras, do they all turn out like you?" Canthrea asked, leaning closer to Zelgadis.

Zelgadis shook his head, "No, Chimeras look different, depending on what went into their making. I am one-third golem, one-third lesser demon, and one-third my original human self. In essence, you can mix parts of anything to make a Chimera."

Canthrea pondered, "So... I could technically take Lina's head, Gourry's feet, and the body of an octopus and make a Chimera?"

Zelgadis sniggered, "Yes, you could, but I'm sure the octopus wouldn't be too happy about it." The Silver Lady burst into laughter, actually amused for the first time in a long while.

Amelia pouted somewhat, "Zelgadis- I'm cold..."

The Chimera glanced at her, "Scoot closer to the fire then, you don't _have_ to sit near me, you know." Amelia glowered as her ploy failed. She didn't move, instead pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Canthrea looked narrowly at the princess. "So that's the current princess of ....?"

"Sailune," Amelia answered moodily.

"Hey! GOURRY! Give that back! It was in my bowl!"

"You took it from mine!"

"Are they ALWAYS like this?" Canthrea asked.

Zelgadis heaved a sigh, "Yes, they are. There's really only two courses of action... Ignore it or join it. I tend to do the former."

Canthrea smiled, "Hmm, I just couldn't imagine you attacking people for food."

"I usually eat _after_ they've gone to bed, keeps from being completely disgusted by their eating habits."

"Mr. Zelgadis- my back itches, could you scratch it for me? I can't quite reach the spot..." Amelia looked up at him with watery eyes. The Chimera looked from the princess to Lina and Gourry to Canthrea then back to Amelia.

"Alright," Zelgadis sighed, finding that no one else was really around to scratch it for her. Amelia sat in front of him and removed her cape.

"So- back to Chimeras. How are they made exactly?" Canthrea asked, putting her elbow on one knee and her chin on her fist, watching the proceedings with detached interest.

Zelgadis worked on scratching Amelia's back, mostly not looking at her at all, instead explaining to the Silver Lady about the process of making Chimeras, occasionally gesturing with a hand as he spoke. Amelia continued to sit silently and pout.

* * *

"So, Canthrea," Lina said, scooting close to the Magi, "Where DO you get your power from if its not from the Mazoku or the Gods?"

Canthrea smiled at Lina, though she was already getting tired of the constant questions Lina asked about spells and things. The silver haired woman looked down at Lina and took a deep breath, her face absolutely blank, "BUGGER OFF!" she suddenly said and Lina backed away meekly. Zelgadis snickered, though he was more involved with keeping Amelia off then in what was going on with the rest of them.

Gourry was confused as ever. Lina retreated to walking beside the swordsman and grumbling to him about how ungrateful Canthrea was being. "We woke her up, we're letting her travel with us, and she can't even answer simple questions."

"I'm hungry," Gourry announced.

"Amelia! Would you STOP tripping over everything on purpose before you bruise yourself on me," Zelgadis told the princess, pulling his mask up over the lower portion of his face. Canthrea turned her eyes toward Amelia. "I'm going ahead. I'll meet you at the next town," Zelgadis snapped, then cast Rei Wing, gliding into the sky and out of sight.

"And what's gotten _him_ so moody lately?" Lina asked, looking directly at Canthrea.

The Silver Lady shrugged with a smile and continued walking along, pretending to be oblivious to the hurt feelings around her. Finally, she slipped back in the group to walk beside Amelia, who was walking with her head hanging. "Cheer up, little princess, it's not the end of the world. I think you're just trying too hard," she said softly. "It's the end of the world when you see a huge mass of chaotic energy coming toward you turning everything into nothing." She nudged Amelia with her elbow.

Amelia slowly looked up at Canthrea, "Trying too hard?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yeah! Just go back to how you were before me. If he really wants you then he'll figure it out. Besides.. I'm too old for him." Canthrea flipped her hair a little, "Last I remember I was twenty-one."

"Not as big of an age difference for me," Amelia pouted. "I'm only sixteen. He's at least nineteen now."

"Really? Well, that does put a kink in things, doesn't it?" Canthrea thought for a long time. "If....if I had the right herbs... I could do a spell," she tapped her chin with her finger.

Amelia lifted her head, "A spell to make him love me? A spell to make him human?"

Canthrea shook her head, "I'm afraid that I can't fool with people's emotions, but I can do a spell to make him admit who he really loves. Then you could know then and there."

Amelia smiled a little. "I suppose its better then nothing. But what about turning him human?"

"Well, I don't want to mess with that until I know how he was turned into a Chimera. I don't want to make it worse then it already is," Canthrea sighed.

"What about you?" Amelia asked softly.

The Silver Lady looked into Amelia's eyes, "What about me what?"

"Do you love him?" The princess looked nervous, on the verge of tears once again.

Canthrea thought about it. "I admire him, certainly, he did figure out my puzzles and deflected all of the traps. Given time, I'm sure he could figure out where my book is. As for if I love him. I'm not sure. I have to admit that I do feel something for him, possibly only because of how he woke me up." she found herself blushing.

"He did kiss you," Amelia concluded, hanging her head again.

The silver haired woman reached over and pushed Amelia's chin up, "C'mon! Don't walk like that, you're going to get a kink in your neck and then you'll really be in pain. Act like yourself and he might notice. Smile or at least pretend to. I'll go out looking for the herbs to make the spell and we can test it on Lina and Gourry, okay?"

Amelia nodded, wiping her hands across her face. "Okay," she said softly.

"Did I hear something about a spell?" Lina asked, looking back at them.

"No Ms. Lina," Amelia replied.


	2. Luve Potion #9

AN: WOOOW

AN: WOOOW! I got a review on this story! So I'll put up chapter 2! :)

Canthrea pushed her bangs back from her face as she finished the potion. "Ah! Done!" she said as Amelia smiled hesitantly. The princess was perched on the edge of the bed as the Magi was sitting cross-legged on the floor mixing the potion together, one that would reveal Zelgadis's true love.

She smirked slightly, she couldn't help it. She loved making mischief, even if it might possibly backfire on her. She just couldn't help it. She'd realized over these past few days that she was almost Xelloss's rival in evil mischief. Almost. The Trickster Priest had one up on her by being a Mazoku as he was, but she came pretty close. She had one up on him as well. That being the fact that she'd fooled even him with her CopyBook.

She swirled the light yellow liquid around in its small bowl. "Now, we need to get downstairs before everyone else!" she got up and hurried down the stairs deftly. The others were busy taking baths in the available Hot Springs. Amelia followed happily, skipping down the steps two at a time. Amelia dashed into the kitchen, swiping up a pitcher of wine and a long spoon and brought it quickly to Canthrea who dumped the light yellow liquid into the wine.

"There, just stir it in good and no one'll know the difference," she laughed somewhat evilly to herself and rubbed her hands together. They went to a table and sat down, Amelia stirring the wine and Canthrea wiping out her bowl with a napkin, sending it back to the kitchen by way of a waiter who gave them a long strange look.

Xelloss appeared nearby and couldn't help but laugh softly, he'd known what they were up to the whole time. "Canthrea, you truly are the Mistress of Pranks," he bowed deeply to her and she smirked.

Getting to her feet, she curtsied, "And you sir, are the Master of Secrets," they sniggered together then, taking seats.

"The others should be here in just a moment, I checked on Lina just a second ago, she was getting dressed," Xelloss said and got giggled at.

"I'm sure you were told how perverted you were- at the top of her lungs," Canthrea replied giving a Victory sign to the Mazoku.

It was then that Lina came in, she looked like she was in a bad mood and glared at Xelloss who only smirked back at her. Canthrea schooled her face into her normal blank/bored expression and glanced around.

Finally, Zelgadis and Gourry entered the room, both of them looking like their regular selves, except, perhaps more clean then when they'd left. Gourry sat beside Lina and started by pouring a glass of wine for both himself and her. Lina grabbed her cup and took a long draught of the wine, glaring at Xelloss the whole time. Gourry downed his entire glass before diving into the food.

The Mazoku just smirked at her, his eyes open as if waiting for something to happen. She lowered her brows and swallowed. She then noticed that Gourry had already started eating and jumped up, elbowing him in the head, "You Jellyfish! Don't hog it all!" she screamed at him and started grabbing for food.

"Itai!! Sorry Lina, its just that- I love you-" Gourry blinked quite a few times and Lina sat staring at him, her mouth agape.

"Gourry- did you just say -I love you too..." Lina blushed deeply and slapped her hands over her mouth and glowered around at the table at the witnesses of her slip of tongue. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" she roared at them all.

Canthrea wiped the smirk off her face and Zelgadis pretended that he didn't hear. Amelia forced herself to not fall over giggling. Xelloss just smirked. Lina and Gourry then continued fighting over the roast chicken as if nothing had occurred.

Zelgadis looked at Canthrea, realizing that she'd been watching him. "Something wrong?" he asked her and felt a tap on his arm.

"Mr. Zelgadis, would you like some wine?" Amelia asked, looking at him with wide bright eyes, she looked excited about something as she held out a glass of wine to him.

He looked narrowly at her then back at Canthrea, who'd been staring at him again. "No thank you, Amelia, I'd rather have coffee right now."

Amelia pouted, "But Coffee will keep you up all night and its been such a long day, don't you think this would make you feel better?" she insisted and he caught a gesture from Canthrea out of the corner of his eye and saw Xelloss sniggering quite plainly.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes slightly, "Only if you all have some," he said suddenly. Amelia blushed a bright red.

"Oh- I couldn't!" she said, her eyes even wider.

"Then I won't have any," Zelgadis said firmly, he knew something was going on that they weren't telling him.

"Oh come now, you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, now would you?" Canthrea spoke up finally and smiled sweetly.

Xelloss giggled hysterically, falling out of his chair. "You put something in it, didn't you?" Zelgadis connected everything together and glowered at Canthrea.

She gave him an innocent look, "I only added a little spice to it. Something from before I went to sleep," Canthrea replied smoothly.

"I'll only drink it if you BOTH drink some," Zelgadis insisted.

Canthrea shrugged, "Alright," she reached over gracefully, pouring herself a glass of the wine and taking a mouthful. She tipped her head back and gargled some then swallowed and showed him her tongue, showing that she'd actually swallowed.

Zelgadis turned to Amelia, somewhat disgusted by Canthrea. Amelia nervously took a sip from the glass she'd been holding out to Zelgadis and swallowed. "See? Nothing wrong with it, Mr. Zelgadis-Iloveyou," she turned bright pink at what had just slipped out. Canthrea and Xelloss were sniggering and the former took another gulp of wine, setting into her dinner.

"I'm not drinking it. I don't know what you've put in it Canthrea, but I will not drink it," Zelgadis said firmly, pulling his customary cup of coffee to him and sipping from it. Amelia pouted.

Lina eyed Amelia, Canthrea, Xelloss, and Zelgadis over her food. Somehow, she couldn't help but think something was going on that she should be aware of.

Zelgadis waited until the end of the meal, having always caught Canthrea with her mouth full when asking questions. "Canthrea! What did you put in that wine?!" he snapped at her as she got up from the table after dabbing her mouth with a napkin. She leaned forward somewhat, lifting a finger and smirking in Xelloss's classic 'Sore wa himitsu desu' pose. With that, she turned and sashayed up the stairs to her room laughing the whole way. Zelgadis growled in frustration.

Everyone had left to their rooms except for Xelloss and Zelgadis. The Chimera pulled the wine pitcher over and peered into it, finding no trace of the wine that had been in it before. "Xelloss, you know what happened, what did Canthrea put in the wine?"

Xelloss smiled and mimicked the pose Canthrea had done just before leaving and disappeared, leaving Zelgadis to his frustration once again.

* * *

Amelia knocked on Canthrea's door hesitantly and heard a soft "Come in" from inside. The princess of Seyruun stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, leaning against it. "It didn't work."

Canthrea sat up from where she'd been curled up on the bed. "Well, at least I know I haven't lost my touch," she smiled, rubbing her face as if she'd been asleep. Amelia couldn't help but think it was something else but Canthrea wasn't acting as if she'd been crying.

"Yeah.. but how come _you_ didn't admit who you loved?" Amelia asked.

"Because I didn't say anything. Laughing doesn't count, you know. Its not actually intelligent thought, therefor the potion can't make you say anything," Canthrea said as she put her feet on the floor and patted the bed beside her. Amelia came over and sat nervously. She had the question on her lips when Canthrea spoke. "Your face turned the most hilarious shade of pink," she said, giggling as she remembered. "And the look on his face was classic!" she fell over with the effort of trying not to wake up the entire inn with her laughter.

Amelia blushed once again, her question flitting away. "Did you happen to see Lina and Gourry?" she asked.

Canthrea nodded. "Gourry just stared with his mouth open and Lina about choked! We'll just have to try harder next time! Spike his coffee. And next time, don't act unusual! That's what blew it this time," the Magi admonished and Amelia blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time, Ms. Canthrea."

"Now get to bed, it's a long day tomorrow!" Canthrea got to her feet and shooed Amelia out of her room with all the energy of someone wide-awake. Amelia turned to ask her remembered question but found the door closed. She closed her mouth and decided on asking tomorrow.

* * *

Amelia watched Canthrea curiously as they stopped for lunch at an inn on the way to Atlas City, once again. Zelgadis was sitting beside her but pretending she wasn't there, still somewhat mad at her for what she'd tried to do the other night and Amelia sat on his other side, watching them both. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask Canthrea her question, for the older woman had always been in the company of others. Amelia was determined, though, she would have her answer.

The Silver Lady wrote furiously in a notebook she'd gotten from somewhere, occasionally tucking her pencil in her hair or tapping it on her chin as she thought carefully about something. Not many noticed or commented that Canthrea's earrings were missing. Zelgadis tried to peer at what she was writing, but couldn't read her chicken-scratch writing. He recognized the magic wheel she'd written on the page with things scribbled outside it but he had no clue what the symbols on the wheel meant, they being in a completely different magic language then what he had learned.

Lina was curious as to what the silver haired woman was writing and frequently asked but got a soft grunt in return most of the time or, "I'm busy Lina, hush." Canthrea wrote nonstop in her notebook, even as she walked down the road, hanging behind the group. Xelloss was nowhere to be found thankfully, though he did appear occasionally to interrupt Lina and annoy everyone else, though he couldn't get Canthrea's attention.

Finally, at the end of the day Canthrea closed her notebook and looked around the small clearing they were camping in. She hadn't realized that they'd been traveling all day, being too absorbed in working out all the details of her seriously complicated spell. She got to her feet and stated, "I'm going for a short walk, Zelgadis, would you come with me." It wasn't a question, more a command and the Chimera lowered his brows, looking carefully around the camp. Lina had the glint in her eye that told him she was going to follow, Gourry was simply too tired to know what was going on and Amelia stared in curiosity but wouldn't interrupt Canthrea in whatever she was planning.

The Magi woman turned, sweeping out of the camp and to the edge of the light the campfire cast. "Cast a light spell for me," she told Zelgadis as he came up to her.

"You can c-"

"I told _YOU_ to cast it," she said firmly and he did as told, holding it high for her to see ahead. She wandered around some, clutching her notebook to her until they finally entered another clearing not too far from the one they'd camped in. "Go over this place and pick up any sticks you find and push the leaves out of the way," she commanded of the Chimera. He was confused as to why she was doing this but sent the light spell to hover higher in the air so the whole area was lit.

Within a short time, Zelgadis had done as he'd been told and Canthrea picked a pouch off her belt and carefully began to draw the magic circle with white powder from the pouch. Zelgadis wondered how such a small pouch could hold so much powder, for Canthrea seemed to have enough to make the entire circle without running out. She Stepped carefully over the circle to dust her hands over the leaves. "Now, go stand in the middle," she told him next, spying Lina off in the trees.

Canthrea paced around the circle carefully making sure there were no stray marks until finally making her way into the center of the circle after dropping her notebook off to the side with the pencil. "Stand right here," the Magi told Zelgadis, carefully turning him the exact right direction. She then looked up at the sky as she took her place.

She seemed to wait for eternity before she nodded, lifting her hands. "Place your hands on mine," she instructed, and they stood at arms length of each other, palm to palm. Canthrea closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Softly she began whispering strange words of a language that had died long ago.

Immediately, the circle started glowing but faltered. Canthrea opened her eyes and glowered, reaching out and grabbing his sword, she threw it out of the magic circle as far as she could. Zelgadis was about to complain when she put her hands back on his and started again. The circle light up once again and he felt the energies rising from the earth and pulling down from the sky into a column of pure magic.

His heart beat faster in anticipation of what was happening and he watched carefully, hoping that she was trying to cure him. The world seemed to start spinning around them, slowly at first, growing faster until the feeling pulled inward, focusing on them. He felt as if everything inside him was spinning in a circle though his palms, into Canthrea and back into him.

The speed picked up and he felt nauseated. The world was filled with the light from the magic circle and trees swirling around him in a mockery of spinning around playfully. He felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out, flowing out his right hand and something else flowing in from his left. Zelgadis opened his mouth to scream for it to stop but found no voice, the words were ripped from his mind in the whirlwind of pain and dizziness.

Suddenly, a spark snapped between his palms and Canthrea's, jolting them apart, flinging them completely out of the magic circle. His hands stung and his back hurt where he'd landed on some sticks. Slowly, he sat up, finding hands helping him. Zelgadis slowly lifted a hand to his forehead but found his hands taken gently and a healing spell cast over them. He wondered why. He couldn't formulate what had happened, his mind refused to work. He knew he felt different but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Large hands picked him up gently and carried him gently. He couldn't see anything, it was all spinning still. He groaned and found himself throwing up, hands gently patting his back as he found what he'd eaten for breakfast two weeks ago. His face was wiped gently and he found himself lain down and cloaks thrown over him. His eyes fell closed and he lost himself in sleep.

* * *

Canthrea was seated on the other side of the fire, her hair falling around her shoulders in shimmering silver strands. Her feet were tucked under her as she casually doodled in her notebook. She pretended to not notice the stares the company was giving her, as if she'd done something wrong. She ignored them instead, hiding the hurt inside a stony exterior.

Zelgadis lay across the fire from her, curled up within Lina and Amelia's cloaks. He hadn't woken yet, even if it was mid morning, but Canthrea guessed it was a rather traumatic experience. She didn't feel too spiffy herself, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. No one had spoken to her since she'd woken and she was somewhat thankful to that, finally, she wasn't being bothered by Lina's insistent questions to be shown a spell. Well, Canthrea had given her a spell all right. It had taken quite a bit of her energy to control the energies she had called upon, but she was proud of herself, she'd done it and now Zelgadis had what he'd wanted.

She lifted her eyes from her sketching and looked at him. His black hair fallen over his lightly tanned face, his black lashes brushing against his high cheek bones. She stifled the regretful sigh she felt. He deserved happiness and Amelia loved him, Canthrea was sure it was to Amelia that Zelgadis returned the affection.

Slowly, she noted him stirring. She got up, setting her pad and pencil aside, turning and headed out of the camp for a while. She'd find somewhere else to be for a little. Let them all gush about how great he looked as a human. Canthrea climbed up into a tree and perched upon a branch, her feet hanging off one side.

Xelloss appeared beside her, perched on the branch the same way she was. "Not going to savor your victory?" he asked.

Canthrea forced a smirk and shoved at the Mazoku, making him fall off the branch. She hadn't meant to push that hard. She didn't know her own strength anymore. It wasn't like she cared about the Mazoku, he could take care of himself. In fact, he disappeared before hitting the ground anyway. She leaned against the tree, swinging her feet some. She'd come back in an hour, she decided.

* * *

"Canthrea did it," Amelia told him as he sipped his tea, his hands shaking too bad. He spilt some in his lap and winced as the hot liquid seeped through his pants and to his thigh. Amelia took his cup and mopped up his lap. "Do you feel alright?" she asked, worried.

He couldn't help but smile some, "I'm okay," he croaked softly, his throat soar from throwing up. She helped him take another cautious sip of his tea and he marveled at the feel of her hands against his skin. Zelgadis took one of her hands and pressed it against his face, his eyes closed. "I've...missed this," he said softly, not realizing that she was blushing deeply. "How did you find us?" he asked, coughing softly.

Lina and Gourry had descended upon him the moment he'd woken up and Amelia had simply waited her turn with him. Zelgadis opened his eyes and looked around, "Where is she?" he asked, unable to bring his voice above a whisper.

Amelia shook her head, "She went off somewhere before you woke up. We heard you screaming and thought something terrible had happened. Me and Gourry came running and found Canthrea on one side of the clearing but she was okay so we went to you. Your palms were bleeding, I could see the bones," she shuddered, "I healed your hands and then Gourry picked you up and carried you back here and you started throwing up," she looked sickened once again. "After that you passed out and Canthrea came staggering back and curled up on the other side of the fire."

Zelgadis nodded. That was more then he remembered even if it wasn't as informative as he'd have liked. He needed to talk to Canthrea to find out what had happened. Zelgadis lifted his head as he heard the crack of a stick and his eyes widened in shock.

Canthrea was standing at the edge of camp, her hair was down, and she was wearing the dress he'd first seen her in. But now- now as she stood there, he saw the remarkable change in her.

Her hair shimmered in the mid morning sunlight, the light breeze that touched her skirt did not move those strands of molten silver though. Her face was the same shape, but its color had changed to a light grey, studded around her eyes were rocks of darker grey, almost obsidian, these rocks also dripped down the edge of her jaw and on the tip of her chin.

"NOOO!" he found himself wailing and being held down by Amelia when he tried to rise.

Canthrea put her hand on her hip. "I thought you'd be happy. You got what you wanted."

"DAMNIT!" Zelgadis shrieked. "Not at THIS price!"

"Well its too late. I'm not going to figure out how to switch it back onto you, so just deal with it," the Silver Lady told him firmly, narrowing her rocky slit-iris eyes. Zelgadis fell limp against Amelia, sobbing into her shoulder. Tears fell down Amelia's cheeks as well, falling into his hair. "Shouldn't we be going?" Canthrea asked the others.

"If Zelgadis is feeling okay enough to walk," Lina said, looking toward the young man as he pulled himself together. He got to his feet. Pulling his cloak on and fastening it, anger in every movement.

"I'm fine. Lets go," he snapped coldly and stalked off toward the path. Amelia grabbed up her cloak and hurried after Zelgadis, fastening it as she ran. Canthrea watched as Lina and Gourry quickly quit the camp and followed the two Shamans. Finally, she picked up her pad and pencil, focusing and turning them back into her earrings, clipping them onto her long pointed demon ears.


	3. Love Struck

Zelgadis stormed down the road, his human emotions having returned with full force, spurring him into irrational action

Zelgadis stormed down the road, his human emotions having returned with full force, spurring him into irrational action. He stomped on any unsuspecting twig or bug in his path and it only made him angrier that Amelia was following him. He knew that the others were behind him somewhere and deep inside he was glad that they were still coming with him despite his actions, but at the moment he was upset about what Canthrea had done.

Her beautiful face, her soft curved body, gone now, hard as rock- it WAS rock. He had no chance with her now and that frustrated him. Zelgadis shook his head and pulled himself to slow his pace, allowing Amelia to catch up to him. He rubbed his forehead some as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry.. I overreacted, didn't I?"

Amelia blushed, looking down, "Well... it certainly wasn't what we'd expected her to do," she admitted.

Zelgadis shook his head, "I suppose that demon suppressed more of my human side then I knew... or maybe it was the combined demon and golem, but either way... Its not like Canthrea acted human in the first place," he tried to talk himself into a more calm mood.

Amelia nodded slightly, simply agreeing with him. "You know.... that stuff Canthrea put in the wine..." she blushed, "I helped her."

Zelgadis gave her a long odd look. "That's certainly ...surprising. What was it supposed to do?"

"Make you admit who you loved... Canthrea hadn't told me, but it also has a very mind clearing side effect. Everything sorts out so quickly!"

"So- you weren't lying when you said that to me," the once Chimera asked softly, his pace slowing further. The princess shook her head and blushed deeply. "I- I thought you were..." he hung his head somewhat. "Shows what I know," he muttered to himself. "Canthrea drank some as well, though... does it not work if you don't love anyone?"

Amelia kicked at the ground somewhat with the toe of her boot, "She said it was because laughing doesn't count as speaking and the potion didn't have anything to work on."

"Oh." Zelgadis ran his hands through his hair, it was nice feeling the silky strands instead of the rough wires, at least now he wouldn't leave his bangs on the table whenever someone said something incredibly stupid. "What do you think?" he looked at Amelia, "About Canthrea, do you think she...?"

Amelia blushed again, turning her face away from Zelgadis. "She didn't tell me and its not my place to say weather she does or not," tears glittered in the princesses eyes.

Zelgadis sighed somewhat. "Do you think she'd be willing to make that potion again if I promise to drink it this time?"

Amelia turned toward him with wide eyes, "I'm sure she would if we asked nicely!"

The young man nodded slightly and looked behind them as Lina came running up with Gourry in toe and the now Chimera Canthrea pulling up the rear of the strange procession in a sedate walk.

"So you calmed down yet Zel?" Lina asked between gasps for breath. Zelgadis nodded slightly.

"Lets keep going though, we're not going to reach the next town before late evening if we keep at this pace," Zelgadis said, turning as soon as Canthrea had joined the group and started walking.

* * *

It was still late evening when they finally made it to the next town. Amelia waited until Lina and the others were away before speaking softly with Canthrea, who was receiving strange looks from the other patrons of the tavern. "Ms. Canthrea- Zelgadis said he'll drink that potion we tried last time. Can you make it again?"

The Magi woman looked down at Amelia, even if there was only one inch of difference, "I've got some left from the last time I made it. How about after dinner?"

Amelia beamed and hugged Canthrea happily, causing the older woman to blush faintly and smooth her cloths once the princess was away. She looked up to find Zelgadis staring at her as Amelia told him Canthrea's answer. The Silver Lady affected boredom, yawning behind her stone hand then changed her attention to her fingernails.

Zelgadis sighed, watching Canthrea, "Why does she have to do this?" he asked rhetorically.

Amelia blinked, looking at him, "Who? What? I'm sorry Mr. Zelgadis, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright, Amelia," Zelgadis said softly, fluffing her hair some with his hand in as close to an affectionate gesture as he could come. She smiled brightly at him and scampered away. "So easy to make her happy," he murmured to himself as he watched her for a moment then looked at Canthrea once more.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking... she's about as enigmatic as Xelloss sometimes," Zelgadis sighed softly to himself, his gaze switching between Canthrea and Amelia. "Just...get through dinner and then everything will be...." he shook his head, not liking the thought of actually admitting his feelings.

He made his way over to the table and sat between Canthrea and Amelia, silently working through dinner, though he didn't eat much. Marveling at his hair where it fell in front of his face, happy to have the soft texture of fine strands brushing against his smooth skin. Zelgadis was glad when everything was eaten and Lina and Gourry were stated. He got to his feet, and glanced from Amelia to Canthrea. Once they were standing and a pitcher of water with three cups was gathered, they all trouped up the stairs to the second floor of the inn and into Canthrea's room at her beckoning.

Canthrea set the pitcher and cups on the small table in the room after taking them from Amelia. "Go sit," she told them then reached into her angel-wing sleeve and produced a small bottle. Zelgadis perched on the edge of the bed, Amelia on the other end, huddled in a nervous ball, glancing at him from time to time. "Alright, we're all going to drink this time and we're all going to admit, that sound fair?" Canthrea asked, looking firmly at Zelgadis. He nodded slightly.

Amelia nodded slightly, "A very Just way to solve the problem," she said softly and was rewarded with a half-smile from Zelgadis.

"There aren't any other side effects to this, are there?" Zelgadis asked as he watched Canthrea pour some of the potion into the cups then fill them with water.

"Nope, just a way to help you sort things out in your head and actually figure out who you love then the next time you speak you'll admit it. Once you've admitted it won't make you say anything else you don't want to," Canthrea said bringing a cup in each hand to be bed, handing one to Amelia the other to Zelgadis and taking the third for herself. "On three?" At the accepting nods, she spoke softly, "One... two..." she lifted the cup to her lips, "three," she took a mouthful of the liquid, watching the other two over the rim of the glass. She tipped her head back, and gargled, her eyes glittering in amusement when Zelgadis did the same. They swallowed and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"I love Zelgadis," Amelia said, getting it over with quickly. Canthrea bowed her head, scuffing her foot on the floor some. "Well?" Amelia asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I-.... love....Zelgadis," Canthrea slowly admitted, looking down at the cup she still held in her stony hands.

Zelgadis nodded slightly, "Its good to know you return the feeling," he said softly, "Both of you."

Amelia turned wide eyes toward the young man, "What-? You-?"

"I love both of you. For different reasons, but it's the same feeling."

"Damn," Canthrea muttered, throwing her cup across the room, heedless that there was a few drops of water still in it.

"So you were trying to push me away," Zelgadis drew the conclusion, looking at the now Chimera woman.

"Of course I was. Its because of that damn spell they put on me and how you woke me up. There's no way we're all going to be happy so I did this." She gestured at herself, indicating the stones glittering on her face.

Zelgadis shook his head, "It only makes me love you more. You're willing to give up your humanity for me so that I'd be happy." He hung his head somewhat and Amelia slowly moved over on the bed to sit next to him, blushing when his arm slipped around her waist. "And what makes me love you, Amelia, is that you could love me while I..." he closed his mouth on his words, not wanting to hurt Canthrea by saying what he thought.

Canthrea perched on the edge of the table and crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter why. What matters is what we're going to do about this?"

Zelgadis pondered, "On one hand... I could choose one of you and try to kill any other feelings. On the other hand, I could not choose at all and that would end up hurting us all I think."

Amelia shook her head, "I'd be hurt either way!" The Chimera woman and young man looked at her. "I'd be hurt if you chose me over Canthrea because I know you loved her too and I'm her friend. And I'd be hurt if you chose her because then..."

Zelgadis looked at Canthrea, "What about you?"

"I have nothing of importance to add, nothing that hasn't already been said," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Zelgadis nodded, "Then I think the only choice to solve this is 'C'."

Amelia blinked, "But... you only listed two choices..."

Canthrea pushed off the table and came closer. "What're you up to?" she asked with an interested glint in her eyes.

"I was thinking...." Zelgadis spoke softly, outlining his plan to the two women.


	4. What's Going On?

Lina gave Zelgadis a long strange look as he came down the stairs of the inn, smiling to himself

Lina gave Zelgadis a long strange look as he came down the stairs of the inn, smiling to himself. Her brows lowered slightly and she set her fork down. Gourry peered at Lina. "Hey- you going to eat that?" he asked.

"No, you can have it," Lina said absently, gaining Zelgadis's attention immediately.

The Chimera-Turned-Human made his way over to Lina, putting a hand to her forehead, "Are you sick? You do look a little flushed, maybe we should stay here a day or two till you're feeling better-"

"Zel!! What's up with you?! You," she pushed his hand away from her forehead, he was making her blush. "You look happy!"

Zelgadis's smile returned, "That's because I am, Lina. Does it surprise you all that much?"

"Well.... yes," the small sorceress replied, taken aback. "What happened? Yesterday you were ticked off, then last night you looked nervous, now you're happy."

Zelgadis patted her head a little, "You wouldn't understand, Lina," he said gently. Amelia came trotting down the stairs to glomp Zelgadis's waist happily and got a soft laugh in return. "Good morning Amelia."

Lina blushed furiously, "You two didn't...."

Amelia peered at Lina in confusion. Zelgadis blushed deeply, "LINA! How could you think that I'd do something like that when Amelia's only sixteen." He frowned deeply at her.

Lina turned even darker. "Okay..." she said, turning her attention back to her food, or trying to.

Canthrea then made an appearance, "My.. that's a lovely color on you, Lina," she commented on the sorceresses blush. She caught sight of Zelgadis sitting moodily with his arms crossed. "Hey, wipe that smirk off, I wasn't that good was I?" she teased.

Zelgadis glowered, blushing deeper. "Stop it! All of you!" Canthrea came over and sat in his lap, smirking at Lina and Gourry as she played with the hair right next to Zelgadis's ear. "Ca- Canthrea! Stop it!" he tried to push her off his lap but she refused to move. Finally, he gave up, blushing as Canthrea slowly braided his hair. Amelia came to his other side and draped her arms over his shoulders, breathing on his neck.

"Wow, look at that, Lina, Amelia and Catbina are all over that guy!" Gourry said. Lina reached over and hit him.

"You stupid! That's Zelgadis!"

"And my name is Canthrea, don't forget it," the Chimera woman said softly, not bothering to even look at Gourry as she slowly ran her fingers through Zelgadis's black hair, unwinding the braid she'd just finished.

"Please.. get off me," Zelgadis asked softly, blushing deeply.

"Oh, we know you like it, Zelly-kun," Canthrea murmured into his ear then licked his cheek at the same moment Amelia kissed the other side of his face. Canthrea got up laughing, "A beautiful shade of red he's turned, eh, Amelia-san?"

Amelia agreed much with plenty of giggling. As apology for embarrassing him so much, Amelia gave him his coffee and Canthrea sat in a chair of her own. Zelgadis's blush refused to subside, however. He almost spit his coffee out when he suddenly found Xelloss sitting in his lap.

"My! Now I see why she didn't want to get up!" Xelloss exclaimed and wiggled some.

"FRUITCAKE!" Zelgadis screamed, grabbing at Xelloss's throat but found the Mazoku had disappeared to behind him with his arms draped over the young human man's shoulder like Amelia had been moments before. Canthrea cackled, about rolling on the floor, Amelia was blushing once again.

* * *

Once again, they were on the road, Zelgadis walking flanked by Canthrea and Amelia. Lina glared over her shoulder at all the attention he was getting and Gourry was completely oblivious.

"Hey Lina," Zelgadis spoke up when they reached a crossroads, "Its been fun and all, but this is where we split." He shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Lina asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Amelia beamed, "To Siraag then back to Seyruun," she answered.

"So you're going with him?" Lina asked and got a vigorous nod from the princess. "And what about you?" Lina looked at Canthrea who smiled sweetly.

"Of course I'm going with him. I will be staying in Siraag."

Lina narrowed her eyes, "What's in Siraag that's so interesting?"

Canthrea pondered, "Things?"

The small sorceress pondered this for a long time. _Now what all is in Siraag...? Not much, considering that the new town there is still small... being lead by Sylphiel. What else of interest is there? There's that guild that studies Copy making, but would that really interest Canthrea? It might.. besides, I should go pay them a visit._ "Alright! We'll come too."

Zelgadis almost fell over. "Lina- weren't you going to Atlas City?"

"Yeah? So? Not like I HAD to go there, I can sell my stuff anywhere along the route," Lina smiled, her fangs almost showing. _Besides, I want to see what you guys are up to._

Zelgadis heaved a sigh, "Fine. Just don't get in the way-... Why do I even bother saying that anymore? You're going to get in the way weather I tell you or not." Canthrea giggled behind her hand.

The entire group turned, headed away from Atlas City, instead on its way toward Siraag.

* * *

Almost a week and Lina still could not figure out why both Canthrea and Amelia were being so attached to Zelgadis. He seemed to be making an effort to pay the same amount of attention to each, leaving Lina lacking for any conversation at all. Of course, she couldn't expect much from Mr. Jellyfish-Brain. In fact, he now sat snoozing beside her at the campfire they'd lit for the night. She looked around, not finding Xelloss anywhere nearby either. "Must be out tormenting someone else for a change," she sighed to herself. She almost wished he were here to relieve her boredom.

Amelia yawned widely and curled up against Zelgadis, halfway in his lap. He gently caressed her hair from her face and glanced toward Canthrea who smiled slightly in return. He then glanced across the fire to see Lina's glare. He cringed somewhat and looked away. Canthrea leaned over to ask a question of him and he turned his attention to her, speaking softly.

Lina strained her ears, hearing a few terms for Shaman magic passed between them and sighed, pulling her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was early in the day when they topped a hill that looked down upon the new town of Siraag but instead, Zelgadis lead the way to a fork in the road, taking the one that wound off toward the magic guild that wasn't too far off. They were there by the time the sun was past its zenith and falling.

Lina thumbed her chin, "They're not going to let us in," she said, "not after what happened last time."

"Then you stay out here, Lina. I'd rather that you didn't screw this up for Canthrea," Zelgadis retorted, marching up to the front door and knocking. He spoke softly with the person who cracked the door open slightly. Finally gesturing for Canthrea and Amelia to come forward.

Lina glowered as they left her and Gourry outside under the watchful eye of the door guard. They were NOT going to let her in. After what seemed like forever to the little sorceress the doors opened again and the three stepped out.

"What did you guys do in there?!" she shrieked.

Canthrea smiled, "I'm going to be studying here," she stated.

"But why did you all have to go inside?" Lina whined, finally having conformation as to why Canthrea wanted to come here.

"That's-" Zelgadis started then all three of them lifted a finger and smirked, joining in to say, "a secret." Zelgadis only managed to throw a shield up before the fireball hit them.

"Why don't we go visit Sylphiel while we're here? I'm sure she wouldn't mind cooking for us," Zelgadis changed the subject and it caught Gourry's attention.

"Food?" the swordsman asked brightly. They turned their path toward New Siraag.

It was evening by the time they finally made it to Sylphiel's new home. They knocked on the door and were welcomed in immediately. "Oh Gourry Dear! Ms. Lina! Ms. Amelia!" Sylphiel gushed, hugging them all then stopping, looking at Canthrea and Zelgadis. "Who are they? She looks somewhat like Mr. Zelgadis, but so does he- did something terrible happen, Ms. Lina?" the shrine maiden gasped, clasping her hands together in horror, thinking some strange spell had split Zelgadis into two people.

Lina snorted, "Hardly!"

Zelgadis chuckled, bowing deeply to the shrine maiden, "I'm Zelgadis, this is what I used to look like, though."

"You found a cure? Oh how wonderful!"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No, this is Canthrea, she is the one who now has my curse. She took it from me and placed it upon herself."

Sylphiel looked at Canthrea with wide watery eyes, "Oh how brave and self sacrificing of you Ms. Canthrea!" she gushed once again. "You're all probably tied and dirty from your trip here, come in! I have extra bedrooms and you can have baths and I'll get to making dinner! I'm sure you're hungry Gourry Dear!"

Gourry grinned, "I sure am! Your cooking is always the best Sylphiel!" He yelped when Lina stomped on his foot.

They were led up the stairs of the rather large house Sylphiel now lived in by a servant who was all too glad to be in the shrine maiden's employ. "Mistress Sylphiel took me in when I returned to Siraag to find it completely gone. I really have no family left so she lets me live here and help her run the house. I don't mind. She doesn't make me do anything she wouldn't be happy to do herself," the young woman explained. Staring at them all with wide eyes, she let them into their separate rooms.

Zelgadis paused outside of his room and shuffled in his cape some before producing a bag, "Here, Canthrea, take this, you'll probably need it," he said and handed her the bag. She smiled, bowing her head.

"Thank you," she said and he stepped into his room.

Opening the bag, she peeked in then pulled out a wire brush and strong soap, "Well, wasn't that nice of him," she sniggered some, pulling the bag over her shoulder and stepping into her room.


	5. Super ending you probably expected!

They all sat at the dinner table, Gourry and Lina were gulping down their dinners, fighting as per usual

They all sat at the dinner table, Gourry and Lina were gulping down their dinners, fighting as per usual. Zelgadis was trying his hardest to keep a conversation going with the hostess but his efforts fell short when he became completely disgusted with Lina's slurping.

Thankfully, dinner was over within the hour and Zelgadis followed the shrine maiden into the kitchen. "Sylphiel, I need to ask a favor of you," he said softly, his hands linked behind him.

She turned a bright smile on him. "Of course Mr. Zelgadis," she replied, "What do you need?"

"It's... Canthrea. She's going to be studying at the mage guild not far from here and so she'll be staying when we leave...." Zelgadis said shyly, blushing faintly as he spoke.

Sylphiel smiled, lacing her fingers together, "I would be happy to have Ms. Canthrea as a guest here, Zelgadis."

He bowed his head a moment, "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

She blushed faintly, "You...Like her don't you?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes," though he didn't look at her face.

Sylphiel sighed, "I'm sure its hard on Amelia..."

Zelgadis smiled back at her, shaking his head, "She doesn't have a problem with it. We arranged this before coming here. Everything will turn out fine in the end. Good night Sylphiel. Sleep well." He turned then, making his way out of the sparkling kitchen. The black haired young woman blinked a few times.

"I don't see how," she said softly to herself, "I suppose I'll know soon enough." She sighed, praying that things would work out for them.

Zelgadis wandered toward the stairs, about to start up them when Canthrea caught his attention. "Come," she said softly from the sitting room door. He turned his steps toward her, stepping in and noticing the nicely furnished room. It was spacious with a throw rug on the hard wood floor. One whole wall was windows, a door leading out to a blooming garden.

Canthrea led the way out into the garden where she had set up a power circle in the grass. Silently he nodded, stepping carefully to the center of the circle with her. She bowed her head somewhat, whispering in a soft language long dead. At the first sound of her voice the circle in white powder began to glow, whirling light shining upward, like a fountain of light. Zelgadis noticed that it wasn't light that was sprinkling down upon them but the powder from the circle. Suddenly, he found his lips engaged with Canthrea but his urge to return the kiss lessening with every moment until finally he carefully pried her away.

She hung her head, "Its done..." she murmured softly.

Zelgadis lifted a hand and tipped her chin up, "I still think you're beautiful, Canthrea. A very beautiful woman. Good night." He placed a kiss upon her brow and went back inside, leaving her in the remains of her power circle.

"Good night, Zelgadis," she whispered into the night.

* * *

Morning had the group on the road again, minus Canthrea who had waved to them from the door. Sylphiel sniffled, "It must be so hard on you, Ms. Canthrea!" she said softly once they were out of sight, Zelgadis holding Amelia's hand as they walked.

The silver haired woman shook her head, "I'll have my reward tomorrow. I just have to live through today," she said vaguely. "Until then, perhaps you could teach me some of your spells? I'm very interested to know."

Sylphiel smiled sadly, "I could."

* * *

"So Zelgadis, what was that spell Canthrea cast on you last night?" Lina asked.

The young man shook his head, "She was just breaking a spell, I think she was anyway. She may have taken it completely onto herself which would probably be hard to cope with. But by tomorrow she'll be alright."

Lina frowned, "You're not making any sense, Zelgadis. What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Zelgadis smiled slightly, "Sore wa-" he didn't get to say the rest, having gotten fisted in the side.

* * *

"Would you like to come with me today, Sylphiel?" Canthrea asked softly.

The shrine maiden glanced around, "I suppose," she said taking up her cape and clipping it on. They had a long leisurely walk which ended once they got to the mage guild, the tall grass waving on either side. Sylphiel noticed that Canthrea was carrying what looked like Zelgadis's extra cloak folded in her arms.

Canthrea mounted the stairs and tapped upon the door, having it opened to her within seconds. She stepped in, Sylphiel carefully coming in after. "You're just in time, Ms. Canthrea."

She smiled, "Good." Sylphiel watched as Canthrea seemed to actually be excited about something. The Chimera woman hurried forward to watch the door of the Copy Chamber.

Sylphiel's hands came to her mouth, "Oh! I get it! You made a copy of Mr. Zelgadis!" she exclaimed and got a broad wink from Canthrea.

The door slid open, steam swirling out like a living thing. A fully formed figure stood highlighted within but his details could not be seen. Canthrea sprang forward, with the cloak and clothes folded within it, attacking the copied Zelgadis with them.

"Wha- I- where am I?" he asked as he was hurried out of the chamber. Sylphiel gasped, looking upon his silver hair, granite face and smooth stones set around his eyes and on his chin. "Sylphiel- why...." he blinked, completely confused but was once again attacked passionately by Canthrea's lips. Startled, he didn't move for a moment then his arms went around her.

"It doesn't matter where you are, you're mine and I'm yours and we'll be together now and Amelia will be happy and Seyruun will be happy- and Lina will never know!" Canthrea said and snickered evilly.

"I-....Amelia? Where are they?" Kopii Zelgadis asked softly.

"They went to Seyruun, but you'll be staying here with me."

"Canthrea, what happened to your face?"

"I took the curse of your original so that he can be with Amelia," Canthrea explained.

Tears stung his eyes then as he looked down at her. "I'm a copy?" he asked, things suddenly making sense.

"No. You're mine," she said firmly. "And I'm not going to let you agonize over weather you're as good as the other one or not because you're going to be too busy," Canthrea smirked slightly as his eyes widened after a blink. "C'mon, lets go back to Sylphiel's place."

"But we want to know if-" interrupted the owner of the guild and the lead researcher. "If he has the power you say his original does."

Zelgadis would have looked down at his hands but they were busy holding Canthrea, instead, he found his eyes meeting hers. "You know.. I think I got the better end of the deal," he murmured with a slight smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Canthrea smirked and they shared a deep kiss once more.

Fin


End file.
